herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Woman (DC)
Wonder Woman is a superhero from DC comics who has her own series as well as being a regular member of the Justice League, she is an Amazon who fights crime with aid from her bullet-proof wristbands, magical-lasso and superhuman-strength, and the ability to fly. Origin Molded from clay by her mother, Queen Hippolyta, Princess Diana was bestowed with powers and abilities from the Greek gods and goddesses, and trained by her fellow Amazons on the paradise island, Themyscira, to use her powers carefully - even though Princess Diana bested them in battle. When Colonel Steve Trevor crash landed on Paradise Island, Hippolyta was instructed by Athena and Aphrodite to hold a contest to see which Amazon would accompany Steve back to "Man's World" (as the Amazons called the outside world) to fight evil, because entities (such as the Nazis during World War II and, later on, Communist spies, criminals, mad scientists and other antagonists) were spreading deceit, enmity, contempt, and discord. The contests consisted of one-on-one combat, archery, discus throwing, and racing. Although forbidden to participate because leaving the island would mean giving up her eternal youth, Diana defied her mother, and entered the contest; her face hidden under a combat helmet. But Queen Hippolyta assumed the winner's identity before the end of the competition. Much to Queen Hippolyta's regret, she felt inclined to award Princess Diana as the winner. Diana was given a red, blue, and gold outfit which was adorned with white stars, and knee-high boots. A golden "M" (an alternate costume is seen with Zeus' sacred animal: an eagle in its place) embroidered on the upper part. Queen Hippolyta also entrusted her with the Lasso of Truth, which compelled others to speak honestly, and impenetrable silver bracelets forged by Hephaestus. Diana took on the title Wonder Woman, and set off as the Ambassador of Peace, not only using her strength to fight evildoers and solve decisions, but her kind-heart and wit too. Powers Wonder Woman posses a different ability from a select few of the Greek gods and goddesses. Originally, Wonder Woman used an invisible plane that responded to her voice and only one of Amazon descent could see, but she was later gifted with flight. Her patron goddess is Hera, queen of Olympus, goddess of marriage and wife to Zeus, who freed the Amazons from the clutches of the war god, Ares, and gave them a home on an unplottable Paradise Island. *From Demeter, goddess of plants, came superhuman strength, endurance, durability and healing factor *From Hermes, the messenger god of thieves, travellers, and mischief, came the ability to move and fly faster than the speed of sound, along with superhuman agility and quick reflexes. *From Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, came super hearing, enhanced vision, and an empathic link with the animal kingdom. *From Hestia, the goddess of hearth, came oneness with fire, granting her an immunity to fire. *From Athena, goddess of wisdom, came remarkable intellect and empathy. Gallery 275px-Wonderwoman.jpg|Wonder Woman in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe 250px-WONDER_WOMAN.png|Wonder Woman in Injustice: Gods Among Us 1624712-wonder_woman.jpg|Lynda Carter as Wonder Woman in the TV series HB Wonder.png|Wonder Woman in the animated series "Super Friends" Category:Super Hero Category:Heroines Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Justice League Members Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Amazons Category:Fighter Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Humans Category:Life Saver Category:The Messiah Category:Recurring Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Important Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Deities Category:Neutral Good Category:In love heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:The Chosen One Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Villain's Crush Category:Martyr Category:Feminists Category:Whip Users Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Shieldmen Category:Greek Category:Main Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Complete Hero Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Heroes who can do lassos Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Child Saver Category:World Saver Category:Athletic Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Demigods Category:Heroes who can levitate Category:Classic Heroes Category:Jumpers Category:Heroes with Durability Category:Rescuers Category:Family Savers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Lawful Good